Le retour du soldat
by Lauraa08
Summary: Le temps est si long quand l'être cher n'est plus près de vous... Alors, quand son retour est imminent, l'envie de le voir, de le toucher et de l'étreindre est immense. [OS SwanQueen]


**_Hello_** !

Voici un petit OS écrit avec l'inspiration du moment.

Je publierai bientôt le chapitre 4 de " _À travers nos souvenirs_ ".

En attendant, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

À bientôt ! Hâte de vous lire !

* * *

À cet instant, son regard est si beau que les mots me manquent pour le décrire. Le temps semble s'être figé dans cette petite ville portuaire. Plus aucun mouvement n'est perceptible. Sur les bords de l'eau, une jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes fixe intensément l'horizon. Elle regarde. Tout est à l'arrêt excepté quelques passants qui s'agitent dans son dos. Même la musique des cafés bordant la digue n'ose pas ébranler la tranquillité des lieux. Dans ce nouveau royaume du silence, les secondes et les minutes s'écoulent lentement.

Les mouettes s'envolent au-dessus de la jeune femme sans pour autant altérer son regard. Que fixe-elle ? Devant elle, l'océan se fraye un chemin délicat à côté des bateaux. Son regard plein d'espoir se prolonge bien au-delà. Qu'est-ce ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Quelques curieux, attirés par la scène, se sont placés derrière elle pour profiter du spectacle. Alors que la jeune femme reste immobile, les passants s'écartent presque déçus de ne rien avoir aperçu. Ils rebroussent chemin après une rapide contemplation alors qu'elle, elle continue d'admirer la scène. Mais que regarde-t-elle si fixement ?

Le soleil sort doucement de son lit. Un pêcheur, revenu quelques minutes plus tôt du grand large, crie aux personnes à quai de venir acheter son poisson. Un autre essaye de vanter sa marchandise en criant encore plus fort. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme scrute toujours l'horizon. Le brouhaha des vendeurs ambulants se mêle à la voix des acheteurs. Le soleil, quant à lui, se révèle de plus en plus afin de laisser apparaître l'ensemble de ses rayons. Au loin, les contours d'un bateau semble se dessiner. Malgré la distance, on devine qu'il s'agit d'un navire d'une très grande envergure. Que vient-il faire dans ce port si paisible ?

Sur la digue, les cheveux ébènes de la jeune femme volent dans les airs parfumés d'embruns marins. Si l'on ose se rapprocher, on peut apercevoir qu'elle tient un bouquet de rose en main. Des roses rouges signe d'un amour tendre et passionnel. Attend-elle quelqu'un ? Il semblerait...

Les vagues sont de plus en plus fortes. Le monstre des mers se rapproche et a presque atteint sa destination. Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de la brune. Un sourire qui dévoile peu à peu ses dents blanches et quelques fossettes. Au nord de son visage, ses yeux pétillent d'impatience. Bientôt elle verrait ce pourquoi elle a attendu si longtemps...

Un bruit sourd alerte l'ensemble des personnes présentes qu'un bateau est arrivé à quai. Un bateau de la marine nationale. Afin d'assister à la scène, la jeune femme prend un peu de hauteur sur le muret lui faisant face. Dans son mouvement, sa robe se soulève légèrement dévoilant ainsi la partie cachée de ses jambes. Au même moment, une pétale de rose se détache du bouquet et atterrit sur l'eau. La fleur suit le flot de l'océan et converge dans la direction du monstre de fer désormais totalement à l'arrêt. La jeune femme pivote légèrement et retient son souffle. Un marin vient d'accrocher le pont reliant le vaisseau à la terre ferme. Le moment est enfin arrivé...

Quelques individus en uniforme militaire sont déjà prêts à sortir du navire et à rejoindre la personne venue les accueillir. Elle, elle est également prête. Elle l'était même depuis quelques temps maintenant. Le spectacle commence, des trompettes entament une musique militaire. Les soldats trépignent d'impatience. L'envie est palpable et pesante car seules quelques secondes les séparent encore de leurs proches. En formation, les premiers soldats sortent du bateau. Droits et dignes, ils se tournent vers leur général et le saluent. Seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux osent regarder leur famille sur le quai. Plus le temps passe, plus les rangs se font mince. Si l'on jette un coup d'oeil au bord de l'eau, les embrassades et les accolades parsèment le paysage. La jeune femme, quant à elle, toujours debout sur son muret, sait qu'elle doit attendre. Son soldat, son général sort toujours en dernier...

L'attente est très longue, mais les retrouvailles seront d'autant plus belles. Elle le sait, elle doit tenir bon. Le son des trompettes s'est arrêté et les musiciens sortent à leur tour. Derrière eux, une silhouette descend habilement le long du pont. Enfin ! La jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes court dans la direction du bateau tout en perdant en chemin quelques roses. Chaque personne, présente à sa gauche et à sa droite, est en train de retrouver un être cher et profite des premiers instants avec ce dernier. Elle, elle y est presque...

La jeune femme arrive enfin devant son soldat. Oui c'est son général, son soldat qu'elle n'a plus vu depuis 3 ans maintenant. Le général tient fermement son sac sur ses épaules et son béret retient toujours sa chevelure abondante. D'un geste, elle enlève son chapeau et ses longs cheveux blond jaillissent dans le vent. Elle scrute rapidement les alentours et tombe enfin sur l'objet de tous ses désirs depuis 3 ans. Elle est là. Elle l'a attendu tout ce temps. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait refait sa vie. Les relations à distance ne sont pas simples à gérer et surtout dans des conditions de guerre. Pourtant elle se tient devant elle avec un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées à la main...

La jeune femme sur le quai dévisage le soldat droit devant elle. Elle esquisse son plus beau sourire sur ses lèvres. Au même moment, le général met pied à terre et se précipite droit sur elle. Dans sa course, elle lâche son sac et bondit sur sa reine. Le coup est si brusque que la brune en perd son bouquet. Enlacées, elles peuvent enfin sentir le parfum de l'autre. La magie des lieux opère sur leurs retrouvailles...

Dans son élan de joie, le soldat effectue un mouvement de recul et attrape en coupe le visage de sa belle. Elle place son front contre le sien tout en collant son nez sur son jumeau d'en face. Ses cheveux picotent le cou de la brune, mais rien ne peut gâcher ce si bel instant. À présent, elles sont collées l'une à l'autre et restent ainsi un long moment...

D'un geste doux et délicat la blonde saisit sa reine par la taille pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Cette dernière rie aux éclats jusqu'à en perdre son souffle. Avant de la déposer sur le sol, le général pose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. La brune, surprise par le geste, ferme les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahit petit à petit. Heureuse, la blonde ose approfondir le baiser en glissant doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Un rictus se dessine sur les lèvres de la brune lorsqu'elle accueille tendrement la demande. À bout de souffle, elles se séparent tendrement sans pour autant mettre trop de distance. 3 ans c'était très long. Désormais, les années de tristesse, de solitude sont révolues. Aujourd'hui, leur futur bonheur n'est plus qu'à un battement d'aile...

À l'heure où j'écris, le soleil se couche sur le port. Les habitants ont déserté les lieux. Seules les deux jeunes femmes, main dans la main, parcourent le bord de mer en regardant l'horizon. Tout en continuant leur marche, le général dit :

\- Je t'aime Regina.

La réponse de la brune jaillit instantanément :

\- Je t'aime tellement Emma. Je t'en supplie ne pars plus loin de moi. J'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Je te le promets mon amour.

À cet instant, leur regard en dit long sur leur état d'esprit. Alors qu'au commencement le "regard" était au singulier, il est désormais bon de parler de "regards" au pluriel.


End file.
